Brock's Ludicolo
Brock |debut = The Lotad Lowdown |location = At the Pewter Gym |caughtwhere = Hoenn Route 104 |episodesuntilevolved = 51 '''episodes as a Lotad '''42 '''episodes as a Lombre |evolvesin = Take the Lombre Home Once in a Mawile}} This '''Ludicolo is a / -type Pokémon that Brock caught as a Lotad. It is the first Pokémon Brock acquired during his Hoenn journey. Personality When it first appeared as a Lotad, Ludicolo can be seen as a calm, serious and determined and also seen to be shy when it can't understand how to use its Water Gun and cannot let it down its head with water to make a traffic jam towards the other wild Lotad. It was also fond towards both Natalie and later Brock who taught it not to be shy and also likes to come with him in his journey. During the battle against Team Rocket when they steals most of the wild Lotad in their ship, Lotad serves as a mode for transportation for Ash's Pikachu and acts like a jetski. It demonstrates its seriousness and determination by saving all the wild Lotad by hitting the steel door from Team Rocket's ship with its Water Gun which is strong enough to break it. This also happens in a A Mudkip Mission! when it did its best to rescue one of the Mudkip babies before a wild Mudkip rescues them from getting through the faster current of the river. Later, Lotad and Mudkip team up in saving all of the Mudkip babies from a flood coming from the water of the dam which was broken by James after being knocked off from his Cacnea's Needle Arm and later fighting against them for stealing the Mudkip babies by using a robot as both of them are using Water Gun to soften the soil from the ground to make them sink allowing Pikachu to blasts them off with his Thunderbolt. As a Lombre, it maintains its pre-evolved personality and like Psyduck its acts somewhat dopey. This is shown in Once in a Mawile when Samantha's Mawile fell in love with it because of its dopey look. Lombre also seen teaming up with Brock's Mudkip in some occassions. When it evolves into Ludicolo , it is a happy-go-lucky Pokémon similar to Misty's Politoed and always dancing when it involves in the fight or teaming up and the main reason for Mawile to reject it due to its evolved form and being replaced with a wild Psyduck instead. In Grating Spaces!, Ludicolo was happy to entertain Brock's family and later helping Brock's parents, Flint and Lola to carry their bag and luggage while in vacation and is also very fond to Lola much to Brock's angry and disdain thinking it was hanging around with them. Biography Brock caught Ludicolo as a Lotad in Hoenn, in its initial appearance, Lotad is the only Pokemon who can't understand around by itself such as using Water Gun and making traffic jam with the other Lotad. Lotad also became fond towards Brock when it becomes determined to find Natalie. When Team Rocket captures all of the Lotad from their ship, Lotad serves as a mode of transportation for Ash's Pikachu to chase the ship. Lotad manages to save them all by hitting the steel door using Water Gun and allowing Pikachu to blasts them off. After the incident, Rita allows Brock to keep Lotad with him. In a Mudkip Mission!, Lotad was used to save one of the Mudkip babies from getting drowned but was saved by a wild Mudkip when he almost moved into a fastest current of the river. He later saves all of the Mudkip babies from drifting through the flash floods after James breaks the wall from the dam by his Cacnea's Needle Arm. Lotad and the wild Mudkip teams up against a robot manned by Team Rocket by using Water Gun to soften the soil making their robot sink allowing Pikachu to blasts them off with Thunderbolt. Lotad finally evolves into Lombre in Take The Lombre Home. As the old lady thinks it was a blessing for making a heavy rain to get water from their village. In Once in a Mawile, Lombre is unaware about Samantha's Mawile who falls in love with him due to its dopey look and appearance. When Team Rocket captures her, Lombre eventually rescues her before they are blasted off. Lombre later evolves into Ludicolo as it took the Water Stone in Samantha's backpack and it appears to like Mawile. But she rejects it soon and being replaced with a wild Psyduck instead. As Ludicolo, it was used in many battles, and was often seen dancing during fights. Brock utilized Ludicolo's Water Gun attack in many situations. In the end of The Right Place and The Right Mime!, Brock leaves his Ludicolo to his family while serving as an entertainer and also fond on Brock's mother, Lola when he visits Pallet Town to see Ash, Misty, May and Max are about to leave to the Battle Factory. In Grating Spaces!, Ludicolo assists Brock's parents, Flint and Lola while carrying their bags in the airport and it becomes very fond to Lola who is talking to Brock on the phone while the former got mad at her ditzy behavior and questions her why Ludicolo is hanging around with them. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Ash's Pikachu, Donphan, Brock's Steelix and Geodude, Ludicolo was seen with Brock's parents apologizing for not knowing that Team Rocket was behind for remodeling the Gym and stealing the Gym's Pokémon. Known moves Using Water Gun Brock Lotad Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf |stage2 =Lombre |img2 = Brock Lombre Water Gun.png Using Water Gun Brock Lombre Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf |stage3 =Ludicolo |img3 = Brock Ludicolo Water Gun.png Using Water Gun Brock Ludicolo Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Brock Ludicolo Bullet Seed.png Using Bullet Seed | Water Gun; water; AG012: The Lotad Lowdown Razor Leaf; grass; AG019: Sharpedo Attack! Bullet Seed; grass; AG106: Once in a Mawile }} Voice actresses and actors *Miyako Itō (Japanese as a Lotad and a Lombre) *Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese as a Ludicolo) *Kayzie Rogers (English as a Lotad) *Dan Green (English as a Lombre) *Eric Stuart (English 4Kids dubbed as a Ludicolo) *Bill Rogers (English PUSA dubbed as a Ludicolo) Gallery Brock Lotad.png|As Lotad Brock Lombre.png|As Lombre pl:Ludicolo Brocka Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon